


The Many Reasons Cisco Loves Barry (A FlashVibe Fic)

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	The Many Reasons Cisco Loves Barry (A FlashVibe Fic)

Cisco sat at his work station in S.T.A.R. Labs on a quiet day. So far he was the only one there, wanting to get an early start on his next invention. But the longer he sat there, the less working he seemed to be doing, instead letting his mind wander to thoughts of Barry; just how did he even become so lucky enough to wind up being in a relationship with Central City's Scarlett Speedster? And his thoughts didn't end there, by the time everyone else did show up for work, Cisco would have came up with a list of all the things he loved about Barry.


End file.
